forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
List of all celebrity guests
The following Star Wars celebrities have appeared on The ForceCast. Please note that as some of these appearances were pre-recorded, the dates below reflect the airing of the interview/appearance and not necessarily when the celebrities actually spoke with The ForceCast. However, most of these appearances are live interviews. This list does not include appearances on The Clone Wars Roundtable. 2006 September 2006 *September 1, 2006 - Composer Steve Parsons *September 8 and 15, 2006 - Star Wars Fan Club President Dustin Roberts *September 22, 29, and October 6, 2006 - Artist Joe Corroney October 2006 *October 13, 20, 27, and November 3, 2006 – Fanboys Director Kyle Newman November 2006 *November 10 and 17, 2006 - Author Drew Karpyshyn *November 22, 2006 - Boba Fett Actor Jeremy Bulloch 2007 January 2007 *January 17, 2007 - 501st Legion members Albin Johnson, Mark Fordham, Darren Blum, and Dean Plantamura *January 26, 2007 and February 2, 2007 - You Can Draw Star Wars artists Bonnie Burton, Tom Hodges, and Matt Busch February 2007 *February 14, 2007 - Mara Jade Skywalker model Shannon McRandle *February 21, 2007 - Author Timothy Zahn *February 23, 2007 - One Man Star Wars performer Charlie Ross March 2007 *March 5, 2007 - Comic book artists John Ostrander and Jan Duursema *March 12, 2007 - Red 5 Comics artists Paul Ens and Scott Chitwood *March 14, 2007 - Musician Suckadelic *March 21, 2007 - Evasive Action webstrip artists Paul Ens and Scott Chitwood April 2007 *April 23, 2007 - Atom Films representative Chris Albrecht *April 27, 2007 - Lucasfilm Director of Fan Relations Steve Sansweet May 2007 *May 16, 2007 - Celebration IV artists Allison Sohn, Cat Staggs, William O'Neill, Tom Hodges, Russell Walks, Dave Dorman, Mark Brooks, Joe Corroney, Adam Hughes, and Grant Gould *May 21, 2007 - Stan Stice and John Scoleri from The Art of Ralph McQuarrie, tattoo artist Shane Turgeon, collecting expert Gus Lopez, Cris and Cortney Macht from The Force Among Us, Fanboys director Kyle Newman, Kevin Burns, and Beth Segarra *May 28, 2007 - Cris and Cortney Macht from The Force Among Us, Dan Madsen, and Don Bies June 2007 *June 1, 2007 - Lando Calrissian actor Billy Dee Williams *June 27, 2007 - Artist Randy Martinez *June 29, 2007 - Artist Tom Hodges September 2007 *September 27, 2007 - Artist Tom Hodges October 2007 *October 2, 2007 – Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Producer Jeff Penna and Assistance Producer K.C. Coleman *October 4, 2007 - C-3PO Actor Anthony Daniels *October 8, 2007 - Lando Calrissian Actor Billy Dee Williams *October 10, 2007 - Lucasfilm/ILM veteran C. Andrew Nelson *October 15 and 17, 2007 - Former Fan Club President and Insider magazine co-founder Dan Madsen *October 22, 2007 - Reference guide author Daniel Wallace November 2007 *November 16, 2007 - The Star Wars Vault authors Steve Sansweet and Pete Vilmur 2008 January 2008 May 2008 *May 2, 2008 - Author Kevin J. Anderson June 2008 *June 29, 2008 - Steve Sansweet (Microcast hosted by Jimmy Mac) July 2008 *July 4, 2008 - Sculptor Lawrence Noble *July 11, 2008 - Fanboys Director Kyle Newman *July 18, 2008 - Hasbro's Derryl DePriest *July 20, 2008 - Luke Skywalker actor Mark Hamill *July 24, 2008 - Chewbacca actor Peter Mayhew *July 26, 2008 - Boba Fett actor Jeremy Bulloch *July 27, 2008 - Ackbar actor Tim Rose *July 28, 2008 - Jango Fett/Clone trooper actor Temuera Morrison *July 29, 2008 - Grievous/Battle Droid voice actor and sound designer Matthew Wood *July 29, 2008 - Darth Maul actor Ray Park August 2008 *August 15, 2008 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Supervising Director Dave Filoni *August 15, 2008 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Ahsoka Tano voice actress Ashley Eckstein September 2008 *September 2, 2008 – Star Wars: The Clone Wars voice actor Matt Lanter *September 5, 2008 - Topps Artist Noah Albrecht *September 12, 2008 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars writer Steven Melching *September 29, 2008 - Star Wars: The Force Unleashed project lead W. Haden Blackman October 2008 *October 3, 2008 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Supervising Director Dave Filoni and Head Writer Henry Gilroy *October 26, 2008 - Yoda voice actor Tom Kane at Star Wars Fan Days 2 November 2008 *November 2, 2008 - Ashley Eckstein (Ahsoka Tano voice actress) at Star Wars Fan Days 2 *November 8, 2008 - George Krstic, writer of Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode "Downfall of a Droid" *November 10, 2008 - Robert Watts, producer of Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope, Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back, and Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi *November 14, 2008 - Robot Chicken: Star Wars creator Seth Green *November 18, 2008 - Rotta voice actor David Acord and Grievous voice actor Matthew Wood *November 24, 2008 - Zam Wesell actress Leeanna Walsman December 2008 *December 1, 2008 - Darth Vader actor David Prowse *December 3, 2008 - TROOPS director and Star Wars writer Kevin Rubio 2009 January 2009 *January 21, 2009 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Supervising Director Dave Filoni *January 31, 2009 - Fanboys actors Chris Marquette (Linus) and Jamie King (Amber), writer Ernie Cline, and producers Dana Brunetti, Kevin Mann, and Matt Perniciaro February 2009 *February 5, 2009 - Fanboys director Kyle Newman *February 13, 2009 - Padmé Amidala voice actress Catherine Taber March 2009 *March 13, 2009 - Fixer actor Anthony Forrest *March 27, 2009 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Supervising Director Dave Filoni *March 30, 2009 - Lucas Licensing President Howard Roffman April 2009 *April 3, 2009 - Star Wars archaeologist Jad Bean *April 13, 2009 - Lightsabre's Mark Newbold and JediNews's James Burns *April 16, 2009 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Head Writer Henry Gilroy and Episode Writer Steve Melching *April 24, 2009 - TK Project founder Chris Romines and artist John Gilliland May 2009 *May 5, 2009 - Lucasfilm's Bonnie Burton *May 8, 2009 - Former Star Wars Fan Club President Dan Madsen and "The Force Among Us" director Cris Macht *May 19, 2009 - Fanboys director Kyle Newman and writer Ernie Cline *May 26, 2009 - Rebelscum's Jay Shepard and Dan Madsen, former president of the official fan clubs for both Star Wars and Star Trek June 2009 *June 5, 2009 - The Force Among Us co-producers Cris and Cortney Macht, Fanboys director Kyle Newman, and Star Wars: The Clone Wars Supervising Director Dave Filoni *June 12, 2009 - Paul and Athena Bateman, Original Trilogy Effects Wizard Ken Ralston, Supervising Director of Star Wars: The Clone Wars Dave Filoni, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Concept Artist Russell Chong, Prequel Trilogy Concept Artist Marc Gabbana *June 14, 2009 - Jon Favreau, Mellody Hobson, and George Lucas *June 26, 2009 - Dan Madsen and Paul Bateman July 2009 *July 10, 2009 - Fanboys director Kyle Newman *July 13, 2009 - Reclaiming the Blade narrator John Rhys-Davies *July 17, 2009 - Reclaiming the Blade director Daniel McNichol *July 31, 2009 - Robot Chicken creators Seth Green and Matt Senreich August 2009 *August 4, 2009 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars voice actor Dee Bradley Baker September 2009 *September 11, 2009 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars writer George Krstic *September 29, 2009 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars voice actor James Arnold Taylor *September 30, 2009 - Ryder Windham and Pete Vilmur from The Complete Vader October 2009 *October 2, 2009 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars supervising director Dave Filoni *October 13, 2009 - Jane Wiedlin *October 16, 2009 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars supervising director Dave Filoni *October 27, 2009 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars supervising director Dave Filoni, Obi-Wan Kenobi voice actor James Arnold Taylor, and Darth Vader actor Dave Prowse November 2009 *November 13, 2009 - Lucasfilm Director of Fan Relations Steve Sansweet *November 20, 2009 - Lucas Online's Pablo Hidalgo, and official Star Wars artists Tom Hodges and Grant Gould December 2009 *December 9, 2009 - Star Wars in Concert tour curator David Iskra *December 13, 2009 - Lucasfilm Director of Fan Relations Steve Sansweet *December 18, 2009 - James Arnold Taylor, Catherine Taber, Matt Lanter, Ashley Eckstein, Dee Bradley Baker, Meagan Finnerty, and Dave Filoni from Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2010 January 2010 *January 29, 2010 - James Burns of JediNews.co.uk February 2010 *February 5, 2010 - Alex Ben Block and Lucy Autrey Wilson, editors of the book George Lucas's Blockbusting. *February 12, 2010 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars supervising director Dave Filoni *February 19, 2010 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season One writer Steven Melching March 2010 *March 5, 2010 - Topps Editor David Waldeck and artist Randy Martinez April 2010 *April 2, 2010 - Lucasfilm Director of Fan Relations Steve Sansweet *April 9, 2010 - Fanboys director Kyle Newman *April 18, 2010 - Steve Sansweet (recorded at C2E2) *April 23, 2010 - Daniel Logan, Original Trilogy sculptor Brian Muir, and Carrie Fisher (recorded at C2E2) *April 27, 2010 - John Jackson Miller (recorded at C2E2) *April 30, 2010 - Ashley Eckstein and Dan Madsen May 2010 *May 7, 2010 - Hoth Rebel Trooper actor Ray Hassett *May 14, 2010 - Dave Filoni, James Arnold Taylor, Ashley Eckstein, and Jaime King June 2010 *June 4, 2010 - The Phantom Menace and Return of the Jedi actor Warwick Davis *June 25, 2010 - Dean Plantamura and Scott Will from the 501st Legion July 2010 *July 2, 2010 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars voice actress Ashley Eckstein *July 9, 2010 - Lucasfilm Director of Fan Relations Steve Sansweet *July 16, 2010 - Lucasfilm-licensed artist Kevin Graham *July 23, 2010 - Lucasfilm-licensed artist Tom Hodges, and Mark Dermul *July 30, 2010 - Lucasfilm-licensed artist Randy Martinez, and James Burns from JediNews.co.uk August 2010 *August 6, 2010 - Pablo Hidalgo and David Collins from Lucasfilm, John Scoleri from The Art of Ralph McQuarrie, and tattoo artist Shane Turgeon *August 13, 2010 - Fanboys director Kyle Newman, Paul Bateman from The Art of Ralph McQuarrie, Jay Shepard and Dan Curto from Rebelscum.com, Eric Geller and Mandy Bulat from TheForce.Net, former Star Wars fan club president Dan Madsen, and Hasbro's Derryl DePriest *August 17, 2010 - Randy Stradley from Dark Horse, authors Daniel Wallace and Ryder Windham, and Lucasfilm-licensed artist Grant Gould *August 19, 2010 - Luke Skywalker actor Mark Hamill *August 23, 2010 - Lucasfilm Director of Fan Relations Steve Sansweet, Star Wars: The Clone Wars voice actor James Arnold Taylor, Star Wars artists Tom Hodges, Katie Cook, Grant Gould, and Jeff Carlisle, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Supervising Director Dave Filoni, and Fanboys director Kyle Newman *August 25, 2010 - Hasbro's Derryl DePriest (interviewed by JediNews.co.uk's James Burns and Rebelscum.com's Dan Curto) *August 29, 2010 - Rebelscum.com's Dan Curto, Mon Mothma actress Caroline Blackiston, Crix Madine actor Dermot Crowley, Maximilian Veers actor Julian Glover, and Paul Bateman from The Art of Ralph McQuarrie September 2010 *September 3, 2010 - Ashley Eckstein *September 10, 2010 - Model Adrianne Curry, actor Daniel Logan, and actor Richard LeParmentier *September 17, 2010 - Hasbro Star Wars Brand Manager Derryl DePriest *September 24, 2010 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Supervising Director Dave Filoni October 2010 *October 1, 2010 - James Arnold Taylor *October 8, 2010 - Return of the Jedi Ewok actor Felix Silla *October 15, 2010 - Return of the Jedi Ewok actor Felix Silla and author J.W. Rinzler *October 22, 2010 - LucasArts lead sound designer and Proxy voice actor David Collins *October 29, 2010 - Steve Sansweet November 2010 *November 12, 2010 - Prequel Trilogy Aunt Beru actress Bonnie Piesse December 2010 *December 10, 2010 - Ashley Eckstein *December 17, 2010 - Ashley Eckstein and James Arnold Taylor 2011 January 2011 *January 14, 2011 - Dave Filoni February 2011 *February 2, 2011 - Authors John Jackson Miller and Joe Schreiber (on Jedi Journals) *February 9, 2011 - Derryl DePriest (on a Collector's Edition Spotlight) *February 18, 2011 - Eric Walker (Mace Towani from the Ewok Adventures movies) March 2011 *March 11, 2011 - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Captain Tarkin voice actor Stephen Stanton *March 18, 2011 - The Clone Wars voice actor James Arnold Taylor Category:Guests